One Eyed One Horned Flying Purple People Eater
by Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir
Summary: Someone has threatened Natsumi that her "most cherished" has been kidnapped. Fearing for Fuyuki's life, she races to fight against this fiend who dare touch her brother!


_Don't worry,_ she thought, panting heavily, _big sis'll be there soon!_

Her feet slapped against the pavement in a frenzied hurry.

The voice echoed in her mind, like a frightening, haunting, possessing spirit.

"_If you wish to see your most cherished ever again, meet me at the park, and we'll settle things there."_

She had _no _idea who this person was, but their words chilled her to the bone. She glanced at her watch, and immediately quickened her pace.

Her breaths heaved in and out, slicing painfully though her chest as the cold air entered her lungs.

She could _swear _that this was the fastest she had even run before.

But the thought of this _creep _kidnapping him…

The park came into view.

"I'm here!" She sputtered, slowing her jog. She tried not to cough as she swallowed the air, but it was downright impossible. Still, strength was key. She was confident in the fact that she at least tried…

"So I see you've… finally arrived~"

Natsumi looked up, and immediately backed away a step, her face turning green. She could feel her stomach curdling; she wanted to wretch. It took all her willpower not to.

In front of her was an enormous, purple-blue-green alien. It had only one eye on the middle of it's head, and long, thin eyelashes sticking out of the socket. Large purple lips protruded from it's chin; big, bulks of yellow teeth shone through it's nasty mouth. Dried drool was easily seen running along the sides of its face.

But what disgusted her was the fact that the face _was _the body- a chocolate-kiss-shaped lump of fishy skin, with enormous tentacles waving in a threatening formation. Three of the said tentacles were wrapped around something, like a vicious cobra prepared to squeeze the life out of it's prey.

Or kill it.

Natsumi prepared herself to _fight. _

_I'm coming, Fuyuki!_

Natsumi activated her power suit, making the monster cackle in delight.

"Yes, finally~" He said in a sort of sing-song voice, its eye following her ravishingly. "Something actually worth playing with~!"  
_  
Oh, he better be talking about the fight! _She shuddered at what other implications he might have suggested.

The battle commenced.

Natsumi was horrified at the prospect that the monster had skin as tough as steel; it was so difficult to penetrate through it. Despite it's large size, it's speed was remarkable. It took all of her combined strength, speed, and determination to even _catch up to it. _It laughed at her too, making her very, very angry. But those _tentacles… _they were so slimy, she didn't even want to touch them, so much as _look _at them.

But still… _Fuyuki was in there. _

The monster saw the way she looked at his arms so worriedly, and he decided to prod her some more.

"That all you got?" The alien sneered. "Well. I'm going to _show _you what exactly you're fighting for! It'll be fun seeing you try to defeat me while trying not to hurt _him!_"

Natsumi growled. _You evil-!_

….Waaaaait.

"KERRROOOOOO! Natsumi!" The familiar green, frog-like alien came to view, covered in sickly, sticky, disgusting blue juices. His eyes grew about x1000 wider and they sparkled hopefully. "I didn't think you would come for me! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!"

"…What." was all Natsumi said.

"Isn't he your most cherished being?" The one-eyed alien mocked. "I see how close he is with you wretched Pekoponians~! In order to get him back, you must-"

"So you don't have Fuyuki?"

The monster seemed irritated at having her interupt him. "_Who?"_

"So you _don't _have Fuyuki."

"I don't even know who that _is. _Anyway, like I was saying: in order to get him back-"

"Keep him."

It was now the alien's and Keroro's turn: "What."

"He's all yours." Natsumi deactivated the suit and promptly turned around. "Frankly, you'd be doing us a favor."

They stared, with their eyes WIDE, and their jaws practically _unhinged. _They watched her leave, without so much as turning back and saying, 'just kidding'! She didn't come back.

They watched her not come back.

They waited for her. She didn't come back.

With the fun all over, the monster had let Keroro go.

And Dororo was quite insulted when he thought Keroro was making fun of him- he saw the latter was in the corner, sobbing his laments and disappointment for a certain pink-haired Pekoponian woman and how she had the _nerve _to make the decision to _not _rescue him...

And upon hearing this story, Giroro had almost choked on a sweet potato laughing.


End file.
